Warm me up
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: On their way home from a romantic date together, the two scouts reflect on their future. But Michiru gets a bit of a chill, so Haruka offers her warmth. Being the tentative lover that she is. MichiruxHaruka, NeptunexUranus, Yuri/lesbian, fluff, flirting, *Oneshot* (minor Sailor Pluto and Hotaru)


**Another HarukaxMichiru story**

 **Though this one is a bit shorter than the others, but none the less fluffy**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Haruka and Michiru were headed back to the apartment, Haruka's arm wound around Michiru's shoulder protectively. Making sure that anyone who looked in her direction got no funny ideas. Though she teased other girls, she would never do anything to hurt Michiru. The two of them having been out on a date night earlier.

Going out to a nice restaurant together with a great view, a personal favourite of theirs that they had not been to in a while. Of course as one would expect they had been stared at, though they had minded their own business. Luckily the waiter had been male so Michiru hadn't had to scold Haruka for teasing any of the staff.

Setsuna was babysitting Hotaru while they were out, no doubt she would have helped her settle and have her in bed ages ago. Having helped Usagi look after Chibiusa, she was very good at dealing with children. Allowing the two of them to have some time off for once. Giving them some much needed peace and quiet for once.

Michiru chuckled to herself in amusement "You certainly ate a lot of sweets tonight. Since its been quiet for so long, you won't be able to burn the calories as easily" she teased. Due to their antics as sailor scouts, Haruka had a large appetite and tended to eat a lot especially sweets to recharge the energy she lost when in battle.

But due to how quiet it had been due to the fact no attacks had been made on earth, Michiru had put Haruka on a diet. Making sure she ate healthy and not too many sweets. But since tonight had been special, she had given Haruka a time out and allowed her to indulge in sweets. But for tonight only, as she would no longer be allowed after.

Haruka pouted, she had always had a sweet tooth. However, Michiru tended to like to tease her about it more often than not. Of course, not in a cruel way, merely playful words. "They may go to my breasts!" she retorted sharply. They may not have been as big as Michiru's were, but they weren't exactly small either. They were average sized at best.

She hated it when Michiru picked on her like this, either about sweets or her dislike of popular men. She seemed to have a love of teasing her, call it a bad habit. Though she would have preferred she tease her gently behind closed doors. That was the only time she ever liked Michiru being mean to her, never any other.

Michiru smirked in amusement, she was so cute when she was mad. When she made such a cute pouty face she couldn't help but want to tease her "Or this" she teased playfully her teal eyes gleaming with mischief. She then squeezed Haruka's butt playfully. It certainly had gotten a little more plump further proving her point.

Haruka was taken by surprise at the gesture and jumped, her cheeks turning bright red. Looking away shyly, hoping nobody had just seen that. Not that she was ashamed, but the more sexual aspects she liked to keep behind closed doors. What was so bad about being the only one who could see Michiru in such a beautiful state?

After calming herself, Haruka continued to lead her partner down the road. A gentle breeze blowing, the moon high above them and beaming down brightly on the world below. Aside from being somewhat chilly due it now being autumn, it was a lovely night regardless. The moon so bright and full, the stars shining above them. Truly a romantic scene to behold.

It was far better than anything you could watch in a movie or read in a book, this was real life. A moment being shared that would become a memory that they would forever hold in their hearts. Being reminded of the love they shared and when they looked back, being reminded of just how strong their love for each other was.

The two of them had enjoyed a lovely evening together, not often being able to enjoy time like this to themselves as often as they once had before. Life was much more complicated than it had been when they first met. Things had changed so much, they had changed so much too. Not the same people they had once been.

They were now high school seniors, soon to be college students for which they were looking at future ones to attend together. Though they would still be living in the apartment, the journey to get to and fro from college instead. As well as young parents and sailor scouts, carrying a lot of responsibility on their shoulders.

They were busy caring and raising Hotaru after she had been reborn as a child. Making sure she was raised as Sailor Saturn right this time, instead of being awoken tragically. Studying for college, planning their future careers together. Protecting their princess and future queen, but also the entire galaxy.

They had busy lives, not really getting much peace and quiet. When they weren't carrying out their duties as sailor scouts they were parents and students. They had a lot going on for them. However, they made it work as they were a team. Setsuna helped them out too, honestly they would be lost without her by their side.

Michiru then shivered, humming as she felt a chill run down her spine. Wondering if Kami was getting her back for teasing Haruka earlier about the sweets. The weather was getting colder now, even when wearing long sleeves, she was still cold. The dress was not exactly thick material. She would have to go through her winter clothes.

Haruka then chuckled in amusement, even with how stubborn nature and forward attitude. Michiru was also capable of being forgetful, because she neglected herself for others well being. She then removed her arm from Michiru briefly, a playful smile on her cheeks. She then removed her jacket from her shoulders. She had always had a high tolerance for the cold.

Because of her strong will, she barely let anything bother her and kept a clear head. Thus being able to tolerate anything that came her way. There was very few things that bothered her in civilian life. But as Sailor Uranus, that was a completely different story altogether. For she had to always be on guard and think of a battle plan.

She then placed the jacket over Michiru's shoulders gently. Her jacket would be warm from her body heat, allowing Michiru to warm up. Preventing her from getting any colder as she could see her hands were white. She didn't want Michiru to get sick after such a pleasant evening, as she knew that would make Michiru very unhappy indeed.

Michiru blushed at the gesture, surprised by it. She had been somewhat warmed by the fact that Haruka had been holding her. She then looked at Haruka with a concerned look, as grateful as she was for the jacket. She didn't want Haruka to baby her and end up paying for it later on because she had spoiled her.

Haruka smiled, oh how cute Michiru looked right now. She could just eat her up on the spot, but she could save that for later. She then stroked her teal waves affectionately. "You can make it up to me later" she replied flirtatiously, winking at her lover playfully. If she was still cold when she got home, she would happily warm her up with her body.

Michiru blinked, then a small smirk spread across her face playfully. Honestly, Haruka was such the charmer. No wonder she had all these girls falling in love with her so often. She then pressed herself against Haruka's chest, leaning against her as Haruka returned her arm to its original place. Michiru nuzzled against her affectionately, content.

"Of course," Michiru replied cheekily. It was only fair that she warmed up Haruka too, she would not let Haruka freeze when she could heat her body with her love. The two then continued to walk home together, Haruka's arm still around her. Only now warmer than before.


End file.
